


Revenge Is Best Served With Catnip

by BouncyDragon



Series: Loki, the Avengers & a Random Black Cat [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I don't know what to tag this with, I really suck at tagging sorry, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Random black cat - Freeform, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Teasing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony and Loki are being little shits to each other but they also love each other so much, cat!Tony, i'm not sure, possibly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyDragon/pseuds/BouncyDragon
Summary: In which Loki embarrasses himself and Tony doesn't let it go because it was just too adorable, until Loki has enough of his teasing...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Loki, the Avengers & a Random Black Cat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961869
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106
Collections: Rendys cats stories





	Revenge Is Best Served With Catnip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinky_Wisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_Wisteria/gifts).



> So, I didn't exactly plan on making the fics featuring Pinky_Wisteria's lovely random black cat Random a series but here we are.
> 
> This is based on a conversation Pinky_Wisteria and I had on Tumblr, where I also posted this first. I changed a few bits from the initial version. But nothing major. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It could've been such a nice evening. 

Tony and Loki were cuddled up on their couch, watching some silly movie to which they didn't pay much attention anyway. Loki was settled on top of Tony, with his head under his arc reactor and just generally very comfortable. Tony made for a good pillow. Considering that Tony was way shorter than Loki though, it should've been the other way around but this was their usual position. The likelihood of them changing it up was very small, almost non-existent. 

Tony, as he often did when they were lying like this, was running his fingers through Loki's hair. It was so gentle and soothing that Loki instinctively closed his eyes. And everything could've been so wonderful if not for one tiny detail that he hadn't considered. He really should've after what had happened with Captain Rogers though. 

You see, some weeks ago, Loki had finally given in and had accepted their cat's, Random, love and affection for him. And Tony had been happy about that on one hand. But on the other, he had been annoyed because Loki ended up spending more time with Random than with Tony. So Tony had turned an entire floor of the tower into a literal cat playground. Like the room Random had on Tony's and Loki's floor but with a lot more gimmicks, more than one cat really needed. It was an attempt at snatching some time with Loki. It had backfired though because Loki spent most of his time on that floor now. 

Plus, Loki was a shapeshifter and when he felt particularly bored, he turned into a cat and had fun on the cat playground himself. Of course Random was with him. Maybe, Loki thought, since Random originally came from Asgard, he was a bit magical. Maybe he had been able to somehow sense that Loki was magical and a shapeshifter and that was the reason for the cat's obsession with him. But on the other hand, maybe Random was just a normal black cat that had just picked Loki as his favourite human and that's it. Maybe. 

It didn't matter anyway. 

Loki, when in cat-form, enjoyed running around the cat playground. Especially because he made himself look _exactly_ like Random. Every time Tony came to the playground and found two identical cats, he was a bit frustrated. Loki thought it was funny how Tony tried to figure out which cat was his boyfriend. He managed eventually, not that it mattered really.

And he would never admit to it outright, but Loki _loved_ it when Tony picked him up and cuddled with him, or curling up in Tony's lap and purring while Tony petted him. 

Okay, maybe Loki enjoyed being a cat a tad too much sometimes. There were a lot of pros to it, alright. 

But because of that, Loki now found himself in an embarrassing situation. 

Because he somehow had forgotten he _wasn't_ a cat right now. 

Tony's fingers running soothingly through his hair made Loki so relaxed and content that he started to _purr_. 

_Purr_. Like a cat. Like an actual cat. 

Like he had done dozens of times before. But this time he _wasn't_ a cat. He needed to emphasize that _minor_ detail. 

At first he didn't even register that _he_ was in fact making those sounds. Until Tony stopped combing through his hair and started laughing. 

"I knew it!" Tony exclaimed, still laughing. 

Loki really could've kicked himself. And then Tony. And then also smacked him. Just for good measure, you know. He kinda deserved it right now. 

Why did this happen to him? It was embarrassing. 

"I… I don't…," he tried but Tony cut him off. 

"Don't even try, _kitten_." 

Oh no, he had not just called him _kitten_. Loki cringed and pushed himself up so he could look at Tony. The man was smirking! So smug. It would've been incredibly sexy if it didn't annoy him so much right now. 

"Did you just… call me kitten?" Loki asked in a dangerously low voice. 

Tony's grin widened. "Yes, yes I did." 

That man had no sense of self-preservation. Seriously, he was lucky that Loki loved him. If he wouldn't, Tony would be in hell of a lot of trouble right now. 

Instead of cursing or straight-up murdering him, Loki simply stared at him and then got up from the couch. Tony looked at him confused as he walked away. 

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, sounding confused and like a kicked puppy at the same time. 

Oh, that tone. Loki knew it. It made him weak, and Tony knew that. But it wouldn't work this time. 

"Nowhere," Loki just answered. 

"Lokes! C'mon!" Tony went after him. "I'm sorry," he said when he caught up with him and grabbed his shoulders. "But… you purred! That is cute as fuck." 

Loki looked at him for a moment longer and then wiggled free of his hold. "You're sleeping on the couch." 

Then he made his way to their bedroom and closed the door behind him. 

Tony stared in disbelief. "Oh c'mon! You can't really be mad at me now!" 

Silence. 

Of course. 

Damn. 

Tony slumped down on the couch and let out a long sigh. Why was Loki mad at him now? A bit upset he would've understood but outright _'you sleep on the couch'_ mad? That didn't make sense to Tony. Also, Loki had purred! Like a cat! That really was adorable as fuck! And funny, which is why Tony had laughed. Maybe that's what Loki was mad about? He had been ridiculed all his life and understandably wouldn't like being laughed about. But he should know that Tony didn't mean it in a bad way. 

There was no point in wondering about it now. Maybe in the morning everything would look different. 

So Tony undressed and lay down on the couch. 

***

Loki smiled down at his sleeping boyfriend on the couch. Well, half on the couch because Tony's upper body had slipped off it. He looked quite cute like that, to be fair. 

Loki had actually expected Tony to come to the bedroom in the middle of the night. He hadn't locked the door, after all. Waking up without Tony curled around him was strange and Loki didn't like it. Tony's weight and mere presence was comforting. 

Okay, so _maybe_ he had overreacted last night but he just didn't like being laughed about. He'd had over a thousand years of that from his supposed friends on Asgard, he didn't need it from his lover. He knew that Tony would never intentionally hurt him or make him uncomfortable. But in that moment Loki just hadn't been able to think rationally. He had been reminded of all the malicious mocking and bullying he had endured on Asgard. 

Loki sighed and let Tony sleep a few minutes longer. Instead, he walked to the kitchen to make coffee and feed Random. While the coffee was running, Loki thought about what had happened last night. 

He had actually purred, like a cat. He probably should've expected something like that to happen but it was still embarrassing. He had just forgotten that he wasn't in cat-form. Which meant that he really was spending way too much time as a cat to mess with Tony. 

It was so much fun though. 

But he understood why it frustrated Tony. Although, he didn't complain, at least not for long. Loki was sure that he secretly liked it, cuddling with Loki in cat-form. Loki certainly enjoyed it. Which was probably why he had purred last night. Each time he thought about it, he felt embarrassed again. 

Loki had made noises of content before. A hum or something like that when Tony was once again being so damn affectionate. It always made Loki weak because he didn't know how to handle it. Tony was the first person to ever be that affectionate with him. 

And Loki loved it. 

Of course he did. 

But purring… That was something completely different. It was… strange. Weird. Whatever. And he just knew that Tony wouldn't let it go. Not in a million years. 

How could he have forgotten that he wasn't in cat-form? Was it because he had been so comfortable? But he had been that comfortable before and hadn't purred. So that didn't make much sense to him. What other explanation was there though? 

Loki's thoughts were interrupted by the tell-tale beep of the coffee machine being done and got Tony's favourite mug out of the dishwasher. He poured coffee in it and fixed it with a bit of sugar and cream. 

His gaze fell to Random on the floor who was chewing very loudly. "Wretched creature," Loki mumbled, furrowing his brows. 

Random paused his eating to look at Loki and meowed at him. 

"Whatever," Loki grunted and went over to the couch with Tony's coffee. 

Great, now he was talking to the cat. He knew accepting its devotion and love for him had been a bad idea. Now it was too late. 

Loki sat down on the coffee table and put the coffee down next to him before he gently shook Tony awake. Or tried to, at least. How could that man sleep that tight in that position? 

Loki rolled his eyes and shook him awake a little less gently. 

Tony groaned and fell off the couch. 

He blinked a few times and it took him a few moments to register that, first of all, he was on the floor, and secondly, Loki was looking down at him with that signature raised eyebrow. 

And it took him another moment to burst out "LOKI!" 

"What are you doing?" Loki asked and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Tony furrowed his brows confused as he got up off the floor and sat down on the couch. "What do you mean?" 

"You slept on the couch." 

Now it was Tony's time to raise an eyebrow. "You told me to, remember?" 

Loki sighed. "If I'd actually wanted you to sleep on the couch, I would've locked the door." 

"Loki." Tony moved to the edge of the couch and put his hands on his lover's knees. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay," Loki answered looking down at Tony's hands. He unfolded his arms and put his hands over Tony's. 

"No it isn't. I upset you," Tony pointed out. "I didn't mean to." 

"I know you didn't." Loki looked up at Tony. "I overreacted. I just… I just don't like being laughed about." 

"I know."

Tony pulled Loki into a hug and kissed his forehead. So gentle, so loving. Loki sighed and rested his head against Tony's shoulder. Tony's hand gently ran up and down his back as he whispered sweet nothings into Loki's ear. 

"I'm sorry I laughed," he eventually said and pulled away a little to cup Loki's face in his hands. "But you purred and it was really adorable." 

Loki groaned and blushed. 

"Just as adorable as you blushing," Tony chuckled. "You really don't need to be embarrassed." 

Loki sighed and reached for the mug next to him. "I made you coffee," he stated the obvious as he handed it to Tony. 

Tony smiled and kissed Loki before he took the mug from him and took a sip, which was followed by a very satisfied sigh.

Loki smiled at him and shook his head. 

***

You know, after that morning, everything could've gone back to normal. But Tony, being the little shit he was sometimes, just wouldn't let Loki's accidental purring go. 

Of course he wouldn't. Loki wouldn't either, to be fair. 

That's why they worked. They were similar in a lot of things. They understood each other and knew what the other needed in certain moments. 

Loki loved Tony. More than anything. 

But sometimes the guy really got on his nerves. 

It's been a few days since Loki's accidental purring and Tony had apparently set his mind on making him do it again. But not in the privacy of their penthouse, but instead when they were with the other Avengers. 

(Just for the record, Loki was _not_ part of the Avengers. He was "a villain that against his better judgment occasionally helped the heroes because they'd be utterly lost without him". He was a sucker for long titles, okay?) 

So far he hadn't succeeded and Loki wouldn't let him. He wouldn't let himself become that comfortable again when not alone. It was annoying and it had gotten so far that Loki refused to sit next to Tony when they were having a movie night, which bothered him greatly because he really liked to cuddle with Tony. But not if he was determined to make him purr in front of everyone. 

Tony thought his behaviour was quite hilarious. Jerk. Really, currently Loki was more annoyed by Tony than he was in love with him. 

And Loki was about to reach his boiling point. 

They were sitting on the couch in the common area waiting for the rest of the team. It was Friday, so movie night. For some inexplicable reason, Clint had picked a Disney movie for them to watch. Anyways, Tony and Loki had set up the drinks and snacks and had already put the disc in the player. Now Loki was sitting on one end of the couch while Tony was on the other end. 

"Babe, you're being ridiculous," Tony sighed and moved closer. 

"Stay where you are, you jerk," Loki told him but didn't move away either. 

"Lokes. Loki." Tony moved ever closer and reached for Loki's hand. "C'mon. I won't try. I promise." 

"I don't believe a word you're saying." 

Tony sighed and put an arm around Loki. He let the fingers of his other hand run idly along his shoulder and then moved down and over his exposed collarbone. Loki shuddered. Curse that man. Curse him and his skilled fingers. How did he always manage to make Loki feel so weak by just caressing some skin? That wasn't fair. Loki was already weak for that asshole. Why did he have to tease him relentlessly as well? 

"Loki, c'mon," Tony drawled in a sickly sweet voice. 

Aw dammit. The fingers and that voice? He really pulled all cards right now just to make Loki give in to him. 

_Don't give in_ , Loki told himself. Easier said than done, really. 

Tony moved even closer, any more and he'd be sitting in Loki's lap. Loki felt Tony's lips against his ear, his hot breath ghosting over his skin and making him shudder again. 

Seriously, curse that man. 

Tony pressed a fleeting kiss to Loki's neck and then his arm disappeared from around Loki's shoulders. His hand found itself tangled in Loki's soft curls, gently playing with them. His other hand moved further down and settled on Loki's waist. A gentle yet solid grip. 

Oh no. 

Loki could feel it. He was melting into Tony. He automatically closed his eyes and leaned into his lover's embrace. The hand playing with his hair, the hand on his waist which was now kneading gently. It was like Tony wanted to seduce him and not just make him purr. 

Okay, maybe he did have that intention. That was even worse because they wouldn't be alone for much longer. 

"Loki," Tony whispered hotly against his ear. "C'mon. Please. For me." 

What was this? _How To Seduce Your Upset Boyfriend 101?_ Loki really shouldn't give in to Tony. He really shouldn't feel as comfortable as he did right now. But Tony kept on caressing his neck with his oh so soft lips (curse them) and playing with his hair and slowly running his other hand up and down his side now (curse his hands too). Loki was a sucker for this. He loved it. He always had. And it was just truly evil and devious to use that against him now. 

When had this _game_ between them gone from making Loki accidentally purr like a cat again to trying to seduce him? 

Maybe Tony was just horny. 

Well, but Loki was certainly not in the mood. Frankly, Tony annoyed him with his teasing. Normally, he'd like it. But these past few days it was utterly infuriating. Tony was being a little shit. 

And Loki had enough of it. He put his hands on Tony's chest and pushed him away. Tony looked at him confused and perhaps even a little hurt. Loki just grinned at him wickedly and waved his hand which was glowing with green magic. 

And thus Tony was turned into a red tabby cat. 

Let's see how his dear lover would cope with that. At least Loki would get some peace now. No more teasing. 

Cat-Tony looked at him utterly dumbfounded and then at himself. He lifted each of his paws and inspected them, then his tail. He flicked each of his ears several times and shook himself, then turned around himself a few times before he sat down again and let out a tiny meow. It was just one meow but it was clear what he was trying to get across. 

_"What the_ fuck _have you done to me?!"_

Loki grinned and gently patted his head. "That's what you get for teasing me." 

The meow he got as an answer was basically Tony yelling at him. Then he put his paw on Loki's hand and looked up at him with huge green eyes. Loki was reminded of that animation movie Tony had forced him to watch. What was the name again? Shrek? Anyway, there was a cat dressed like Zorro in it and he often made those eyes. Tony probably hoped that this move would work on Loki as well. 

Well, he'd be disappointed. 

Tony jumped into his lap and stood on his back legs, pressing his front paws to Loki's chest and loudly yelled at him. The corners of Loki's mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh. Tony thought his accidental purring was cute? Well, Tony as a cat was even better. So Loki pulled out his phone and took a picture of him, causing Cat-Tony to paw at the phone obviously disgruntled. 

It was adorable. 

"Sir," sounded JARVIS' voice from above him. "Was this really necessary?" 

Loki looked up and grinned. "Yes, it absolutely was." 

He grinned at Cat-Tony and then removed him from his lap so he could get up and get a beer from the fridge. Tony protested loudly and followed him. 

As Loki opened the fridge and got out a bottle, he heard the elevator and the lively chatter of the other Avengers. He opened his bottle and took a sip from it (wonderfully cold), then looked at the others as they walked into the room. 

"Anyone want one?" he asked, smiling. 

Clint immediately came over and Loki handed him an opened bottle. Nobody paid attention to the strange red cat that was now on the kitchen counter, glaring at Loki very displeased. 

Well, no one except for Steve. 

"Loki, where's Tony?" he asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice as he walked over to get a beer himself. 

Loki grinned and pointed at Cat-Tony. Steve's eyes widened. 

"You turned him into a cat?!" he exclaimed shocked and stared at the cat that used to be his teammate. "Why?!" 

"He was being a little shit," Loki answered matter-of-factly, like that explained absolutely everything, and took another large sip from his beer. 

Everyone stared at him shocked and surprised. None of them would have ever thought that Tony could do anything to deserve this kind of punishment. They had thought that he enjoyed immunity because he was Loki's boyfriend. 

They had been wrong, apparently. 

"What did he do to justify turning him into a cat?" Natasha asked as she sat down on the couch. 

Loki was quiet for a moment and moved a few steps away from Cat-Tony, who was trying to climb onto his shoulders. 

"That is between him and me," Loki eventually answered and finished his beer in a few long gulps. He let out a satisfied gasp and put the bottle in the bin. 

"Anyway, how about we start the movie now? What's it called?" he said as he walked over to the couch, with Cat-Tony hot on his heels, and sat down next to Clint. 

Cat-Tony jumped into Loki's lap, turned around himself a few times and then curled into a ball there. Loki raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. That's fair. He'd done the same thing several times. Maybe turning Tony into a cat hadn't been such a good idea. He wouldn't change it now though. He'd let him live like that for a few days. See what would happen. 

They started the movie and Loki absentmindedly started to stroke the ball of fur that was his boyfriend in cat-form. Cat-Tony started purring almost immediately and curled further into himself, if that was even possible. He was a knot. Typical cat. 

***

A week went by with Tony being a cat. And Loki realised that it really might've been a stupid idea. 

Cat-Tony was much like Random. He followed Loki around everywhere he went and very persistently demanded pats, cuddles and belly rubs. And yelled at him if Loki didn't pay attention to him. 

Okay, to be fair, Human-Tony did that too. Well, he didn't yell, but he voiced his annoyance a bit louder than his usual tone. 

He especially liked to demand cuddles when Loki was settling down with a glass of wine and a book. Give it five minutes tops and he had a loudly purring red cat curled up in his lap. If he was especially unlucky, Random joined in on the fun. 

Loki wasn't sure what was worse. Tony's relentless teasing because he had accidentally purred once, or this. Cat-Tony was even more irritating than Human-Tony. How was that even possible? 

He was also quite convinced that Tony enjoyed this a little too much. He was being a little shit, again. Loki should've really expected that. 

Loki was lying on their couch, his legs on the back of it and his head dangling over the edge of it when he was greeted with the cute, upside-down face of Cat-Tony, who decided that this was the perfect opportunity to run his rough cat tongue over Loki's face. 

Of course. 

Loki grimaced. "Alright alright. Stop," he sighed. "I'll turn you back. Just stop licking my face." 

His hand started glowing green with his magic and with a wave of it Tony turned back into his irritating, lovely, ridiculously good-looking human self. 

"Oh thank God!" Tony exclaimed and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Loki was still upside-down on the couch and looked at Tony. He made for a good view from this angle too. That wasn't fair. 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. "You never complained about me licking you before," he said, smirking. 

Loki fell off the couch. 

"That's something _totally_ different!" he pointed out as he got back up. 

"Uh-huh," Tony hummed. Then he rather violently poked Loki in his chest. "Why the _fuck_ did you do that to me?!" 

Loki shrugged. "You deserved it." He slumped down on the couch. "In retrospect, I should've turned you into something less… irritating. A cat fits you too well." 

"So you regret what you did?" 

"No, not at all," Loki said, grinning up at Tony. 

Tony raised an eyebrow and then climbed into Loki's lap, straddling him. Loki smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer as Tony ran his hands through his hair. Tony leaned in close and kissed Loki softly before he rested his head on his shoulder while Loki ran his fingers slowly and soothingly along Tony's spine. 

It really hadn't been his intention. He had just missed having his human boyfriend in his arms. And yes, he was aware that that was his own fault but still. But that's why he ran his hands over Tony's back, that's why he let his lips brush against the nape of Tony's neck. 

But he hadn't expected what happened next. 

It was still extremely satisfying though. 

Because Tony slowly melted into Loki's embrace and then… he _purred_. 

Purred like a cat. 

Loki froze and just stared blankly ahead before he burst into laughter. Oh how the tables had turned. Tony groaned and Loki didn't need to see it to know that he was blushing. Tony pressed his face into Loki's shoulder. 

"Revenge is sweet," Loki chuckled and held Tony close to him as he shifted them until Tony was lying underneath him on the couch. "Say _meow_ , love," he teased and grinned at his lover. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "You first, _kitten_." 

Loki raised an eyebrow and then started laughing again. He lay down on top of Tony and rested his head next to Tony's. 

Tony was silent for a moment and then chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Loki and kissed the top of his head. 

"You don't tease me and I don't tease you?" Tony suggested as he gently ran a hand over Loki's back. 

Loki hummed non-committal. "I enjoy teasing you too much though. And we both know that you do too." Tony nodded. "So how about we only tease each other when we're alone in our own space." 

"Sounds fair," Tony agreed, smiling and snuck a hand under Loki's shirt. "Shall we start now then?" 

Loki pushed himself up to look at Tony and smiled down at him. "Of course," he said and then claimed Tony's lips in a passionate yet soft kiss. 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> There will be more fics in this universe because I love it. I have a lot of WIPs right now though, so it will take time, probably. (I mean, I whipped this up in a few days.)


End file.
